Time
by bloodyscallywag
Summary: Owen goes away to the army leaving Amelia behind. What will happen when he comes back?
**Time**

"I cannot make you understand. I cannot make anyone understand what is happening inside me. I cannot even explain it to myself." Owen was heartbroken that he couldn`t share his feelings with the only person he cared about and loved. He knew he was pushing her away but at the moment he was not ready to talk about his demons.

"Then perhaps we'll meet again when we're better for each other." Amelia said and walked away, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to be there and support Owen but she couldn`t keep trying and facing the wall Owen put between them.

It was already a year Owen was in Afghanistan. He went back to army hoping to find peace and finally sort things out for himself. He had that habit of running away when things got rough. This time was no exception, but this time around he was able to find the peace he lost the day he saw Riggs in Seattle, he was able to finally make himself stop blaming Riggs for Megan`s death. Sure Riggs cheated on her and that was unacceptable but it was not his fault that the helicopter crashed and she died. Things happen. He was ready to move on.

After coming back Owen felt like a fresh person and he was ready to start everything from scratch. He was ready to go back to the hospital and be the best doctor once he was, be the supporting friend that he once was and finally be the person that deserved to be next to Amelia. He was ready to apologize for his mistakes and running away and be happy with her. Make her happy because she deserved it more than anyone else.

"Dr. Hunt, Welcome back." Bailey said cheerfully when she met him in the parking lot.

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey." Owen said a slight smile on his lips.

"How does it feel to be back?" Bailey asked as they walked toward the main entrance of the hospital.

"Good, can`t wait to see everyone and start working." Owen blushed a bit. It actually felt amazing to be back, he missed everything about the hospital, mostly the crazy ER.

"Well, I`ll see you around then, have a nice day back Hunt." Bailey said and walked to her office.

"Thank you." Owen smiled and made his way to the attendings room.

"Surprise!" everyone shouted when Owen entered the room. Owen was taken aback. There was a "welcome back Dr. Hunt" sign hanging in the back of the room, there was a cake, cookies, drinks and everyone was there to say hi and tell him how happy they were to have him back. Owen was flattered that his friends actually found time to organize that and give him a warm welcome.

"Oh, guys thank you, it`s nice to be back." Owen said smiling from ear to ear. He was thankful for having them in his life.

After sharing some stories and doing a catch up on everything that happened when Owen was away everyone went back to work.

Owen didn`t have much to do during the day as there were no major accidents and the ER was quiet. He decided to go and look for Amelia. She wasn`t present at the welcome back event his friends throw for him in the morning, but he had heard that she was in the hospital. He wanted to see her and couldn`t wait to tell her how much he had missed her. He walked toward elevator and pressed the button. When the doors opened he saw Riggs standing there with a pad in his hands.

"Hey, welcome back." Riggs said.

"Thanks." Owen said and pressed the fourth floor button.

The ride was silent and both felt awkward standing there. Riggs knew Owen hated him and didn`t want to say anything more, not to cause another fight between them. Owen on the other hand wanted to talk to him, but didn`t know how to start. When the doors opened Riggs rushed out, Owen called after him:

"Riggs, got a minute?" Owen forced himself to say the words.

Riggs turned around confused. He was not sure why would Owen want to talk. As far as he knew he hadn`t done something to irritate Owen.

"Ugh, yeah." Riggs answered.

They walked to an empty conference room.

"What`s up?" Riggs asked, trying to be cheerful.

"I…I wanted to talk about… you know… Megan." Owen managed to say.

"Oh, not that again Owen…" Riggs started but was interrupted by Owen.

"No, no… It is not what you think." Riggs was staring at Owen even more confused now. "I`m not gonna fight with you about her. While I was away I have been thinking and I…I want to say that I`m not mad at you now, I`m not ready to forgive you yet, but I guess what I`m trying to say is that we can try to be polite with each other and maybe be friends again." Owen said and he felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of this shoulders.

"Oh, right." Riggs let out a breath he didn`t know he was holding. "That`s new." He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess I can`t blame you for the rest of our lives, it was an accident and it was not your fault." Owen said.

"Owen, I`m really sorry for what has happened and I blame myself for that. I`ll never forgive myself." Riggs said sincerely. "And I`m really glad that you don`t want to beat the shit out of me." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

Owen smiled and offered a hand to Riggs. "Peace then."

"Yeah, mate." Riggs shook Owen`s hand and pulled him into a hug. Owen resisted for a moment then hugged him back. He was happy to have his friend back.

"I`m glad we talked." Riggs said and pulled away.

"Yeah, me too." Owen smiled.

"By the way have you seen Shep?" Riggs asked.

"No, I was on my way to find her when I saw you." Owen blushed, feeling uncomfortable talking about Amelia with Riggs.

"Oh mate I bet she can`t wait to see you, she couldn`t wait for you to come back." Riggs said and winked.

"Well, I wouldn`t be so sure, we were not on good terms when I left." Owen lowered his head.

"I know, she told me, and I also know she missed you a lot." Riggs smiled.

"She told you?" Owen was confused.

"Yeah, you know, we talked while you were away, she would ask a lot about life _there_ and she wouldn`t stop asking April if she had news from you." Riggs said.

Owen didn`t know what to say. She asked about her, she missed him, maybe he still had a chance.

"Dude, don`t stand there and waste another minute, go find her." Riggs pushed Owen on the shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks." Owen came back to reality.

"For what?" Now Riggs was confused.

"For taking care of her."

Riggs nodded.

Owen was about to turn toward the door when it opened and Amelia came in. Her eyes were filled with tears, but she was smiling as well. She run toward Owen and hugged him.

"Don`t leave me alone again." She said through tears.

"I promise, I won`t." Owen said and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too much to walk away from you again."

Amelia pulled back from the hug and looked at Owen.

"Love? I don`t know who you are and what have you done to old Owen, but I love you too Owen." She laughed and kissed him. She could feel Owen smiling against her lips.

"I`m sorry." Owen said when they pulled apart.

"I know you are, I`m happy that you are back and you seem good. Guess we both needed to spend some time apart and figure things out for ourselves." Amelia said.

"No running away, ok?" Owen asked seriously.

"I won`t run, but if you run I`ll chase you." Amelia winked.

Owen laughed and kissed her. "I won`t run I promise."

"Aww, look at you two, cute cupcakes." Riggs said to let them know he was still there.

They all laughed.

"Here." He handed his phone to Owen. "Photos, so you can show little cute cupcakes later how mommy and daddy got back together." Riggs smiled.

"Thanks for everything." Amelia smiled at Riggs and Owen nodded.

"No problem guys, that`s what the friends are for right?" Riggs smiled.

 **The End**


End file.
